Elizabeth's dream, Meliodas' reality (Lemon)
by Ashleym3277
Summary: Elizabeth wakes from a rather vivid dream of Meliodas to find him well aware of her desires. Meliodas x Elizabeth Lemon


Elizabeth woke with an inward hiss, her thighs drenched. It was a dream, a vivid delightful dream. In the dark, she glanced to where Meliodas should lay sleeping only to find he was missing. A wave of relief hit her. How would she explain the soaking sheets to him? With him gone she sat quickly up at the chance to change the sheets and lay back down without him being the wiser.

"Is everything alright, Elizabeth?" Meliodas curiously asked from the edge of the bed. How had she not seen him there?

"Y..yes, Sir Meliodas. I just needed a glass of water." She lied, hoping her shuddering wouldn't give her away.

"Let me get it for you." He smirked and left the plum faced Elizabeth resting on the wet bed. Did she have time to strip the sheets before he came back? Perhaps if she just stayed where she was then there would be no way for him to find out. She would have to ignore the wet panties and sheets clinging to her until the morning.

"You worried me with how much you were moaning, did you have a nightmare?" Meliodas's hand pushed the water towards her. Elizabeth jumped at his presence, knocking the water from Meliodas. His lighting fast reflexes caught the water before a drop could spill and set it on the end table.

"M..moaning? Uhh yes, a nightmare but it was nothing to worry about." Elizabeth cleared her throat and forced a smile up at him. His Emerald eyes glanced beside her at the wet spot.

"Oh wow, Elizabeth, the sheets are soaked!" He nudged the blanket farther aside to reveal the full extent of it.

"It must have been a crazy dream!" He reached next to her thigh, scratching the wet sheets with his pointer finger. Elizabeth audibly gulped, she could feel the heat on her cheeks turn a deep plum.

"I'll change the sheets really quickly." Elizabeth blurted out, attempting to sit up. Meliodas' grip on her wrist kept her pinned in a sitting position against the edge of the bed, a leg on either side of his hips.

"Your panties are soaked through as well," He brushed her nightgown up to reveal her undergarment, " I guess we'll just have to take them off too." He demanded with his Melodic voice. He leaned closer to her, making her heart jump to her throat.

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth breathed, was she still dreaming? It felt too real to be a dream but that dream was pretty vivid too.

"Why do you think I was awake, Elizabeth?" His breath tickling her neck as he whispered near her ear.

Could her heartbeat any faster? She didn't think so. "I'm not sure what you mean." She lied.

"Aren't you though? I could smell you and then I heard that gorgeous moan of yours," Meliodas' right hand rested on her thigh, his thumb precariously tracing the side of her wet panties, " Tell me how I'm supposed to resist that?"

She couldn't think of what to say, her tongue suddenly seemed to be made of lead. Meliodas didn't seem to need an answer though. His left hand pushing back Elizabeth's silver locks to expose her slender neck.

"I want you," His fingers intertwined in her hair, tilting her head so he could kiss her neck, "No.. I need you."

He took her earlobe in his mouth sucking gently, his breath tickled her ear. Meliodas softly released her lobe to trace down the side of her neck, giving a quick nip on her collarbone demanding an answer.

How in the world was she supposed to tell him she wanted him too? Just the thought forced all her blood from her cheeks to her pulsing center. Meliodas nibbled again still waiting for an answer and she decided that this was a chance she could not pass up. She had been dreaming of this moment ever since she met him and her dream was still fresh in her mind.

Elizabeth pushed her lower half closer to Meliodas, drawing a moan from his mouth as he jerked away from her neck. A slight sting formed in her head as Meliodas gripped tighter in her hair, guiding their mouths together. His tongue required no permission to enter her mouth as they danced. Feeling daring Elizabeth bit into his lower lip, his right hand pulling her hip closer to him in response. He began pushing and pulling her hips against his, she could feel his erect member growing with each motion. The friction between them made her quiver with anticipation. Moaning against Meliodas' lips she found herself grinding against him faster, craving release.

"Getting impatient are we?" He smiled against her swollen lips.

Elizabeth's hips stopped bucking towards him, her hand pushed against his chest. Though her strength couldn't possibly move him, he took a step back, "Do you want me to go?" His shadowed face trying to hide all emotion, she could see the worry in his eyes.

Without a word Elizabeth lifted her white nightgown overhead, throwing it to the side. A pair of matching pale pink undergarments lay beneath, her dainty fingers unlatched the back of her bra adeptly. As it slid down her arms she watched Meliodas expression carefully, still unreadable. She refused to lose her cool now. Next, she slowly slipped her panties over her bottom and down her smooth legs onto the floor.

There she was.. sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs spread. Completely naked with the man of her dreams staring silently at her.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful." He whispered in disbelief.

Elizabeth couldn't take this anymore. Roughly grabbing his shirt, pulling him towards her with all her might. She needed to feel him inside her, to feel him take her completely.

Meliodas chuckled at her attempt and crashed against her lips, their tongue fighting for dominance. She seemed to be just as out of control as he felt. Hurriedly he gripped the seam of his shirt, ripping it from his body, not caring where it would end up.

Elizabeth's lips left his as she focused her attention to untying his drawstring. After slight struggling it came undone, his night pants falling from his waist with a thump on the floor. Elizabeth touched the top of his abdomen curiously. She had seen him shirtless before, but never naked. It was a perfect sight to behold.

Her fingertip trailed down his chest, raised goosebumps following her path until she reached the deep V muscle above his member. Elizabeth looked up at Meliodas, his eyes fixated on her. She bit her lip and brushed her hand against his organ. Meliodas inhaled sharply at the small touch, if she hadn't known better she would have thought he was in pain.

_Be daring Elizabeth_ she reminded herself. Boldly gripping his member in her hand, unable to completely close it around him she licked the tip of it while keeping eye contact.

"God." He mumbled incoherently, his hand resting in her hair.

_Flick_ she experimented with her tongue, taking him as far in her mouth as she could. She almost couldn't fit the width of him in her small mouth but she was determined to make him hers. She pushed him deeper towards her throat, knowing that she had never seen his eyes get so wide before.

Fixated on her, Meliodas opened his mouth to speak just as Elizabeth began bobbing her head along his dick. His head capriciously thrown back in ecstasy while her tongue circled the tip of his member.

"Eliza..beth.." He brokenly moaned, "Elizabeth... S..sttop...stop." He pulled away from her, panting with a smirk.

"You're going to drive me wild." He growled down at her, his hands tightly cupping under her thighs tossing her to the center of the bed, her legs acceptingly spread apart.

"I think I'll return the favor." He leaped between her legs, his hands wrapped on either side of her thighs to keep them apart.

Meliodas licked from the bottom of her hole to the nub of her clit, moaning as he looked up. Elizabeth's eyes almost rolled back into her head with pleasure, her hips tilting towards him asking for more. He was more than happy to oblige, licking his finger and inserting it into her tight hole.

All Elizabeth could see of him was his cowlick bouncing between her thighs. His warm tongue circling her clit before taking an inner lip in his mouth, sucking and licking at the same time. His finger slowly massaging inside her with a steady motion. Her mind flashed to her dream of Meliodas activating LostVayne, all five Meliodas' pleasuring her at once. God, she was so close.

She was on the brink of release. Her hips bucked up against Meliodas' face, shaking against his skilled tongue. Her legs quivered as she neared completion, each circle of his tongue almost sending her to the edge. With one final flick, her back arched, her hips slamming against the mattress and back against his mouth in pleasure.

"That was delicious." He looked up at her from between her legs after she stopped shaking, a smirk ever-growing on his face.

Meliodas crept ontop of her. His coarse hand trailing up her stomach, across her arm to grab her wrist and hold it above her head. Inch by inch he slid his member into her, stopping when his full erection touched her cervix.

"You're so tight." He groaned into her ear with a small thrust of his hips. Another thrust caught Elizabeth's breath, her eyes fluttering. She gave in to the pleasure, closing her eyes to feel every motion without distraction. At first, Meliodas made short small thrust to tease her, rubbing just at her perfect spot. Her body bucking against his hips to go deeper. Unable to contain his urge he began pounding harder and faster into her. Her body scooting closer to the headboard with each powerful thrust. Her G-spot being rubbed without pause.

Was that her screaming so loud?

Suddenly she was on her knees, unsure of when he flipped her over. Meliodas thrust himself back into her without warning, a sharp squeak escaping her lips. His hands tightly gripping the curve of her hip like handles before his thrusts became inhuman. Elizabeth was seeing stars, her eyes unable to keep themselves open, her moan loud and gasping.

Meliodas leaned his body against her back gripping her breast with his hands but never stopping his motion. His ragged breath tickling her neck. He began to lose his rhythm, erratically pumping into her before exploding his seed with a deep thrust. He gripped her and fell onto his back. With his arms wrapped around her chest, he spooned her from behind.

"Was it anything like your dream?" He asked between kissing her neck.

"N..not exactly.." Elizabeth blushed and nudged her head to LostVanye with a bashful smirk.

"Ohh really?" Meliodas sang excitedly and jumped to his feet, walking over to his sword.

"Sacred Treasure LostVayne release." His hand slid above the blade, 5 Meliodas' stood before Elizabeth smirking down at her.

It was going to be an exhausting night.

**If you like this then please check out the book I have begun on Wattpad! I would greatly appreciate you checking it out! My username is AshleyLitch**


End file.
